Do You Mind?
by john6lisa
Summary: Just a one-shot Bering and Wells AU that I needed to get off my chest. Myka is the lead investigator for car accident scenes. HG is the lead CSI for the cases.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a one-shot I felt I needed to write.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

><p>Myka tapped her forefinger harder on the top of the steering wheel as she waited for the MOT crew to move the orange cone over so she could weave her way through the traffic nightmare.<p>

She sighed as she thought about how the entire Interstate highway had to be closed, diverting all traffic to the small, local street through downtown.

"Thank god it's after midnight," she whispered to herself as she flashed her blue lights and badge at the men who had just risked arm and limb to shut down the freeway, dodging hard bumpers and a barrage of curses and middle fingers letting them know they were '_number one_' for their delayed way to get home.

"Good evening, Detective Bering," The young, blonde man said as he tipped his hard hat to the detective. "The scene is just past the exit we are diverting traffic too," giving the lead investigator a strained smile as he clung just a bit too tightly to the orange cone as his knuckles turned white.

"How bad is it, Steve?"

"Something out of one of those horror shows on cable. But the blood is real, too real," he said with a grimace as his head turned. A few of the crew laughing as the lights from that vulture camera crew showed up.

"Hold them here. _Per my orders,_" Myka stated bluntly as she scanned over to the media circus that was setting up tent near the coned area .

"I'll send a blue here to help you out," Myka said, slowly making her way through the detour.

Just a few yards down, she pulled her SUV in front of the two squad cars that sat near the … '_battlefield_' Myka whispered as she tried to take in the scene before her. She jumped from the SUV, spirting to the back, she grabbed an arm full of yellow tarps.

"You, Lattimer, some help?" she yelled over the dull drum of cars exiting the freeway.

"Yeah, on it," the officer said as he started to rush over to the agent.

"Pete, watch out!" Myka yelled as the man slid on a lump of what used to be a living, breathing soul.

Her one free hand whipped a flash light, shining the bright beam on the lumps of red and grey spattered across the lanes of asphalt.

"_Good going, Grace_," Myka mumbled as she gingerly stepped over the congealed pools, her arm stretched out with the yellow tarp towards the officer.

"Let's get these parts covered before the press has a field day," Myka said, her head turning, a loose strand of curls coming free from her tightly bound ponytail as her and Pete tried to rush to cover up the body parts on the road.

"G Eezs, Myka, it's not like he is going to need this leg," Pete started to laugh, his head turning to the other officer on the scene.

"Where is the rest of him?" Myka asked with a stern voice, dusting off her hands as she propped herself up from her bent knees.

Both officers turning to the wall of the highway, their eyes looking at the blood trail leading over the cement barrier to the surface street twenty feet below.

"Hey, the cleanup crew is here," Pete laughed as Steve and Claudia got out of the MOT truck. "Why don't you two just toss the parts in your dump and then we can get the hell out of here, the diner's _meatloaf special_ is on me" Pete said as he ribbed his fellow officer.

Steve rubbed Claudia's back as she vacated their evening meal before the start of their shift. "Why don't you shut the hell up, Lattimer!" Steve said thru gritted teeth as he steered his partner away from the scene. "She is just a civie" Steve growled.

"Enough!" Myka yelled. "Secure the scene and stand down," Myka ordered as she stood toe to toe with the officer. "Steve, clear the debris away so the CSI van can come up. Lattimer, get in your patrol car and start writing up your case report" Myka said in a monotone voice that sent Steve rushing, his young charge in tow to their truck.

"I have had just about enough of you, Pete. That '_stain_', was loved by someone after all this is over," Myka voice was now raised above the drum of the onlookers from just down the road.

"He had a family, and of which, in a few hours, I will have to tell his family that that young man will never come back into their lives, to hug, to pester, to be anything, because of his …"

"His blatant disregard for his well-being, all in the name of love,"

The accented, raised voice echoed from the street below, causing all to stop. Steve gripped Claudia as they grabbed their brooms, Myka's head whipped around, her hand gripped onto to Pete's wrist as she dragged him with her.

She leaned over the cement wall, her backside a bit raised as she scanned the surface street below her for the emanation of that familiar, accented voice.

"Wowser, is that?!" Pete's voice stuttering as they both looked over and down the twenty foot drop. There, on bended knee was the lead CSI, her van and the bus next to what was once the young man, now but a splattered puzzle that was being bagged and tagged.

"Great, Wells is here," Pete groaned as he wrestled his wrist away from the grip of his 'head agent in charge'

"Come on, Miller. Lady Cuckoo is down there," Pete said as he grabbed his partner, bolting for their squad car as Myka went back to her own. Setting out the tape, snapping pictures and recording the accident scene.

…

"Do you mind?"

The accented voice shaking Myka away from her steadfast resolve of tracing her finger over the slight chip in the coffee mug Leena had set down in front of her an hour ago.

"No, please," Myka said automatically as she raised her eyes, her finger then steading on the crevice of the chip on the mug. Her other hand reaching automatically to pull back the reports and pictures of the accident scene.

_"All in the name of love_,"

"I'm sorry… what?" Myka stumbled over her words, trying to form some clear thought to all the last six hours had held.

"A knight, trying to procure the hand of his fair maiden," Helena shrugged her shoulders, her lips curling to a faint smile at the soft, understanding face that set her hot water down in front of her.

Myka just watched as slim fingers dipped their owner's private reserve tea bag into the preferred mug. Myka stilled her mug of coffee just before her lips as she watched the dance of steeped tea plunk into the hot water.

"The usual?" The young woman asked as her hazel eyes danced between the two women.

"Yes, please," Their voices as one as they both answered in unison.

"Helena?" Myka whispered as she stilled her hand on top of the older woman's.

"How can you say that? He was popping wheelies and at the moment of impact, was clocked at doing a hundred and fifteen?" Myka's brow furrowed even more as the soft caress of Helena's thumb pad eased her worried brow.

"He died without a name," Myka gulping down her words just as fiery as the scalding burnt water down her throat from the chipped mug of coffee.

"But you, in all your hearts glory, will not allow that to happen," Helena whispered. Her touch tender as her finger soothed her thumb against the back of Myka's hand.

"As I know you would never let my name die upon unheard lips"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N A few pokes and prods from some readers are to blame for writing another chapter. I had planned this as just a one-shot, but… life happens along with the horrors on the roadways of America when people choose to disregard the consequences of their actions and their effect on others on the highways.**

* * *

><p>"We keep meeting like this every night and people will soon talk," the accented voice full of mirth as she held the diner door open, nodding slightly as the taller woman first gave a tight lipped smile of thanks, then quickly heading south at her quip.<p>

"What people?" Myka asked. Turning as she crossed the files against her chest. "And do you assume I look like someone who gives a rats ass what others think?" her voice filling with defiance.

Helena raised her hands in mock surrender, then adjusting her satchel over her shoulder, studying the cracks in the sidewalk as she walked a step behind the woman. "I realize the whispers that are said," Helena raising a finger to halt the outburst she felt coming. "I am the newbie, yes? Subjected to rumors as to why I ended up here, escaping a storied past and tainted reputation from over the pond." her half smile somehow soothing the rage Myka was shaking from.

"I could give a shit less about rumors, hoping you got that by now with me," Myka nodding as she helped Helena load her things into her car.

"My reason for seeking out your companionship at this diner every night for the past few weeks. You were a beacon of nonjudgmental light in that sea of sots, a light of reason that shone through my first day in a ocean of strangers in a foreign place, of a new setting and what not." Helena shrugged as she closed the hatchback on her small car.

"Okay, putting all that sappy praise aside for one second, really HG? A Mini Cooper? Get any more Brit than that?" Myka smirking as she arranged the files in the back of her SUV. "Thought you were trying to fit in?" Myka raising an eyebrow as she peered through the window, "And the steering wheel on the wrong side?"

"I will have you know that this car is an old family heirloom which," raising her finger up to squelch the giggles? Coming from the taller woman. "Cost quite a pretty quid to have shipped here."

Myka tried her best to conceal the goofy lopsided grin tugging at her lips as she turned to her own, gas guzzling, made in the US of A SUV. "Way to fit in Wells," Myka teased.

"Perchance…" Helena resting her hands on the top seal of the downed window as Myka started up her car, trying her best to conceal her nervousness, "A meal, other than here, at this diner, mind you I am not complaining of our Ms. Leena's culinary skills." Myka shutting off the engine as she leaned toward the woman.

"Are you, in your sophisticated, British way, trying to ask me out on a date?" Myka catching herself at the last of her words, never, ever had she been bold enough in all her years to flirt. Much less take the terrifying leap to assume a beauty of Helena's caste would be anything else but wanting her tutelage, days of old as the class nerd her yoke to bare.

"Well, considering a bottle of wine as the choice of adornment on a candle lit table, yes." Helena trying her best to radiate confidence over the crashing butterflies now battling in her stomach as she leaned on her arms, her boot toe tapping nervously on the asphalt pavement behind and out of sight of Myka.

"You are just asking me because I am the only woman you know in this town …" Myka was saying as she adjusted her seat belt. Her head suddenly turning to the warm, gently grip of strong fingers under her chin.

"You are an intelligent, strong woman who captured my attention the second I walked into our first bloody scene." Helena was whispering, Myka watching as those words escaped red, ruby lips that neared hers with each breath.

"Code Red, Code Red, all available units respond to 5150 on the mainline, and mid-Glades south bound." the crackle of the radio would cause most people to jump, but not these two. Helena smiled weakly as she brushed the pad of her thumb over Myka's jaw.

"Saved by the bell," Helena said as she let her fingers slide slowly over and away from Myka's face. "Friday? Barring any bloody carnage on the roads?" Helena smiling as she backed away from the black SUV, watching those long fingers grip the radio mike.

"Helena?" her voice causing the older woman to stop in her tracks, mike held loosely as Myka turned, "I would be honored to be your date this Friday. Dress or pants?" Myka's grin faltered all reason in Helena, her lips moving but not a sound to be heard.

"Casual? Something comfortable, maybe?" Helena's words faltering as her mind's eye envisioned those long legs bared to the night salt air."And your thoughts to my attire?" her mind quickly recovering as to not show the teenage, hormonal thoughts of those legs, of those long, toned legs pressing against her lips.

"You did look quite dashing that day when you wore that waistcoat…" Myka watching Helena's eyes gloss over. "The dark gray one you wore, you know, with the pocket watch chain hanging over and …" Myka casting her eyes down, her grip firm as she shifted gears, praying there was a chance Helena had not seen her blush. "Got to respond to the call." Myka shrugging her shoulders as she lifted the mike near her lips.

"One Adam 13 in route," clicking her mike back. "See you in church," Myka winked as she sped out of her parking place, watching in her review mirror as the beauty ran a rough hand through those midnight locks she so wished was brushing their way up her bare thigh… "Get a grip Bering," she huffed as she switched on her lights, weaving in and out of traffic to the accident scene.

**XXX**

The thought of making it through the week, to Friday, weighed heavy on Myka's mind each time she caught a glimpse of raven hair rushing through the precinct to the morgue. Every night was torture as she rummaged her closet for something to wear. "Legs, okay." she would sigh, "I know I have legs…"

The call had all units responding, Myka flashing her lights as she made her way through the shutdown of the highway. "Not good shutting the whole interstate down," she mumbled, slowing her SUV as she spotted Steve adjusting his tapper, a bastard of a jerk cutting his way through the cones, almost running Claudia over. Myka lit her SUV up like a Christmas tree, whooping her siren as she pulled the car over just inside the lane closures.

"Look, I need to get by and these cunts are blocking the …"

Myka repressed the bile building up in her throat as she reached back for her old ticket book, "License and registration." her voice cold as she looked up to Claudia with a warm smile.

"Look, officer, I live just up the street and these pricks are blocking the road …"

"So, you live on the interstate?" Myka deadpanned as she started writing up the ticket.

"What? NO! I mean I have to get going and what right do these bastards have to block the road!"

Myka just raised an eyebrow as she kept writing, "These workers are ordered to block the road for the safety of the motoring public and as I see by your card, you are the 'prick' that has not renewed his insurance. Two hundred dollar fine," Myka dead panning as she ripped the first ticket out of her book.

"What! What the fuck you bitch! These pricks are blocking the road, a road that is paid for by my tax dollars which I have a right to drive!' his face soon fading in color as Myka ripped another ticket from her book.

"Get this straight," Myka leaning in as she pulled out her handcuffs," It is a 'privilege' afforded you to navigate the state intersystem." yanking the car door open as she glared at the man, then nodding for Pete to move up with his patrol car. "You, Mister Jackass are under arrest for driving uninsured, endangering the life of a public worker and just plain pissing me off," the words emphasized with a tight click to the handcuffs.

"And because of your selfish actions, I am late to the crime scene that is the cause of this interstate being shut down in the first place." Myka leaning near his ear as he was lead to the patrol car. "I should let these other jackasses have their way with you because of holding up my investigation." he gulped as his head was pushed down into the patrol car.

Myka's head whipped around at the chuckling near her, thinking Claudia was having the last laugh at the bastard that almost hit her and was calling her every name in the book. To her surprise, she watched as Helena hugged the young red head, kissing her temple as they laughed. She then gave Myka a soft, grim smile, nodding to the scene ahead of them.

"Five bucks by next month," Claudia was saying as she thumbed through the singles in her pocket.

"I'll give you twenty for a wedding," Buck smiling as he handed over his cash to Jinks. All the crew was there, shutting down the interstate at morning rush hour was a major thing. All the crews getting fingers and some hearing names they thought could never be uttered by human lips.

"We need a case number for the ASR (Accident Scene Report), care to hit up the Lead, since you and her are besties?" Jinks grinning as he closed his case report. "Maybe I should put a wager on you and her?" him grinning ear to ear at his partner and best friend as she blushed.

"So not funny, you know I am like you," Claudia's face serious as she looked at her friend. "Sausage fest, the other white meat for me and you," she winked as she got out of the truck, running back to straighten up a few cones some jackasses ran over.

"So not right," Steve mumbled.

**XXX**

"So, what is the height?" Myka radioed as she looked up to the overpass above her, the black hair just a speck as she tried to respect the man that lay splayed on the inner lane of the highway. Her radar gun pointing up as Helena radioed over the side of the ledge.

"210 feet at a rate of 90 mph at its fastest, maybe a split second or two to regret the jump," Helena's voice growing dim at her words.

"Hell of a way to die. No second chance, no time for regrets or to say, 'hey' I don't mean it?" Myka turning as she listened to the words of the young girl next to her.

"The surest way is a bullet to the head, my choice." Helena's words coming over the radio caused them both up to stare at the woman above them on the tall overpass lane.

"Okay, reality check for all who give a damn," Myka's words coming out harsher than she planned. "This man, a man with a wife and two kids felt the overwhelming need to take his own life. Thinking his death would be better for them than staying alive, to see his kids grow, to love and have a life. Yeah, such a great way to go," Myka fuming her words. "A coward's way," she mumbled.

"So, it's going on 930am, any idea when we open up?" Myka turned at the stiffness of Claudia's words. Her eyes following the path of the young one, young eyes trained on the wrist watch on the arm that was showing just out from the yellow tarp.

"Come on, here is the case number, after the coroner gives the thumbs up and takes the body away, you can open up." Myka rubbing gently on Claudia's shoulder as she led her back to the MOT truck.

"Ten okay?" Myka heard crackling over her radio.

"HG, for Christ sake, the man is still warm and you have yet to get down here to take him away, " Myka stirs on the radio as she turned back to the poor man on the pavement.

"I was referring to the time of which to pick you up for the date," Helena's voice coming in clear over the radio.

"Helena. Really? At a time like this?" Myka was saying, turning around at the sound of the coroner van pulling up.

"I may be rethinking this meeting if that is what you judge me by," the slamming of the door echoing on the radio and all around them. "I was just trying to make light and add to the young girl's wager." Helena huffed, her smile showing as Claudia waved to the woman.

"Oh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the lateness in updates. I feel the need to change the rating soon due to language, scenes that may be too intense for younger readers and yes, maybe some sexual scenes between two women if I feel the muse to do so.**

* * *

><p>"So, are you really sure about you going out with this woman ... hold that thought, need to burp Kev Jr." Myka pulling the receiver away from her ear as she heard the faint shifting of the baby on Tracy's shoulder. Her face scrunching in mild disgust at the unearthly sounds that she would have sworn was extraterrestrial if not for the fact she was on the phone with her sister.<p>

"I don't know how you do it, Trac," Myka mumbled, more for her benefit of not picturing what was happening. She was tentatively nearing the phone to her ear, only to quickly pull away at another loud, burp like gurgle from her nephew.

"Should I call Mulder and Scully?" she snarked as she pushed every single item of clothing hanging in her closet till they all became one, bunched glob at the far end.

"You are such nerd," Myka turning away from the disaster of a closet as she heard her sister's voice.

"A nerd with gun and so what if I still watch old reruns of that show. I can't help it if stinky diapers and caked on baby throw up tangled in my hair grosses me out." Myka said, almost able to hear her sisters rolling eyes through the phone.

"Just one time, Myka! And you acted all grossed out. Hey honey?" Myka listening as her sister called out for her husband as she had put them on speaker phone. "Hun, I need you to take Kev for a bit, Myka is spazzing." Myka just glared at her phone, unable to, no, refusing to speak till the rage of the seven gates of hell subsided in her.

"But all she does is look at mangled bodies and didn't you say she is going out with some woman that sticks her hands in corpses ..." Myka gritting her teeth as she listened to her brother-in-law's fading voice as he left the room.

"Hey, sorry about that, you know how Kev can be …" Myka uncurled her fisted hand as she snatched up the phone.

"What the hell Tracy? You told Kevin about Helena. How could you do such a fu …" Myka was seething as she heard the phone click.

Myka cursed up such a storm that it would make the saltiest of sailors and greasiest of truck drivers blush till they passed out from the lack of blood to the rest of their bodies.

The low thumping above coupled with a small smattering of plaster dust that was coating her nightstand quilled her ranting. "Sorry Dr. Calder," her voice lowers as she raises her head to the ceiling.

"Great, just effing great," chiding herself as she brushes off some of snowy plaster while walking to her front door.

"Ten, nine," trying her best to bring some sort of order to the chaos of curls, "Eight, seven, six," she whispers as she smooths down her age old college T-shirt. "Five, four," reaching her hand to unlock the two dead bolts on her front door. "Three," the coolness of the steel door handle stilling her fingers as she takes a deep breath. "Two and one" her lips forcing a thin lipped smile as the knocking start.

"Myka, I get that you have a very stressful job …" the older woman marching past the door Myka has held open. Blonde hair waving over a pale blue cardigan, one arm waving half mast, the other gripping the old straw, red handled broom as she makes her way to Myka's bedroom.

"I understand the stress of your job …" Myka rushed into her kitchen, grabbing the bottle of furniture polish from under the sink as the woman went on.

"Fuck!" the word barely out before she shot her towel clothed hand over her mouth, slowing rising from under the sink, causally tilting her head out from under the ledge.

"Yes, some studies would hypothesize that releasing pent up anger, to a slight degree," the woman coming around the wall to meet Myka in the kitchen. "Would slow the development of ulcers, Myka?"

"Hmm, yes ma'am," Myka straightened her long frame, refraining from rubbing the now forming bump on her head. Internally cursing at the throbbing pain

"Towel and polish please?" the older woman setting her broom against the small, two seat dining table near the kitchen. "I did my fair share of dissecting and dealing with blood," the woman taking a quick breath as she took the cleaning agents from Myka's hand. The younger woman following a few steps behind the older.

"Meridian points," the words pulling Myka's attention away from her phone, the faint pings alerting her that her sister was bombing her phone with texts.

"Myka, like I showed you, remember?" Vanessa turning, clearing her throat as Myka put her phone down.

'_Call me back when you are calmer and can act like an adult, T '_

'_Not now, mother earth is busy cleaning up the pounding she gave my ceiling, M '_

"Myka, sit." the woman nodding her head to the edge of the bed, "And you will have time to chat with your sister about what to wear after we are finished," Myka opened her mouth, about to ask what the … when she turned to follow Vanessa's eyes trained on her disheveled closet.

"The long hours, the sleepiness you put in, I can tolerate, but, that mouth of yours," Both women shaking their heads, faint smiles were forming at their silent understanding. The first time, Vanessa had pounded so hard that part of the old plaster ceiling above Myka's bed fell. Which, intern caused a loud yelp when a large chunk struck Myka square on the head. Vanessa's footfalls rushing down the wooden stairs caused Myka to rush her door. Hand held against her forehead as blood trickled through her fingers, gun in the other as the two women met at gunpoint.

A unique bond was forged that night, whenever the younger cursed, the older would pound, then rush down in ten seconds flat to help clean the mess and dose out the pros and cons, 'Eastern medicine versus Western. A harmonized balance is best," Vanesa once chuckled after stitching the small gash on Myka's head. Then rolling her eyes as she tried to teach the younger woman the merits of pressure points versus Advil.

**XXX**

"Are you calm now?" Tracy asking as she sat back in the old wicker loveseat Myka had gotten for her when the back pains from carrying the baby started in. Both deciding it would fit perfect on the back porch overlooking the small canal.

"Yeah," she sighed as she tucked her legs under herself in their dad's old Barcalounger next to the window overlooking the small park near her apartment. It was her fondest memories of her and her father, many nights spent on his lap while he read to her.

_Mom had insisted on throwing that old thing out after Kevin bought a fancy, self-lifting chair. The old man barked and huffed and refused to give up the recliner until one night, tears in his wife's eyes as she watched him struggle to get up._

"_Myka, please. He will never release that chair unless you tell him you want it," Myka sighed, trying to mask the soft sobs threatening the life within her._

"_You know he has never been the same after that horrible car crash. The stubborn fool refusing to believe he could ever stand on his own," Jeannie was now crying uncontrollably, her words coming out in hiccups and grief._

"_Okay Mom, shhh, I'll be there in the morning," Myka hung up, the cursing flowing as fast as her tears. The heavy crush against her chest at the realization that her father, strong as oak, was now faltering. That was the very first night the low thumping on her ceiling begun._

"So, all she said was to dress casual?" Tracy set her mug down, Myka hearing the tapping of her younger sister finger on her chin, knowing she was scanning every glossy magazine in her mind.

"Pants and those power suits are out," Tracy hummed.

"And why is that?" Myka trying to control the err in her tone.

"Remember that charity softball game your station had?" Myka could feel the smile and something scary in that tone.

"Yeah, I remember, it was Helena's first weekend here on staff so she sat in the bleachers, so what?" Myka reaching over to fill her glass with dad's favorite smoky Scotch.

"So, it was the looks, and lots of them coming from her when you rounded the bases." Tracy giggling a bit at her thoughts.

"And how would you know?" Myka gulping down a long sip.

"Because …" Tracy drawing out the words, knowing it annoyed the hell out of her big sister.

"Don't make me start cursing; the da ...dang plaster on my ceiling is still tacky,"

"Anyhow big sis, seems Dr. Wells found herself joining Kevin and I while we cheered you on. Asking questions about the game, about the shorts you chose to wear instead of the long pants the whole team wore," Tracy was smirking and could care less if Myka was getting pissed. "After a few of Kevin's painted cocktails, that sexy accent was coming out thicker with each question, asking more about you then the game," Tracy smirked.

"Meaning what, bratty little sister?" the warmth of the smoky liquid warming her veins did little help with the brain cells trying to fire on all eight cylinders.

"Legs," Tracy hummed as she stretched, feeling the siren call of bed.

"What do you mean legs?" Myka's words a bit slurred, as was her brain cells wearing down as she stumbled toward her bedroom.

"Just saying, big sis, I would have traded my prom crown just to have your legs for days," yawning as she fell into her own bed, Kevin grunting at the harsh dip in the mattress.

The phone then going silent.

"Tracy, Tracy!"

"Yeah, what? And stop shouting, dang big sis, that sexy thing was so wrapped up in watching your gams, even saying that medical term or whatever for each muscle."

"You need to stop watching Agent Carter, gams, really? That was before dad's time." Myka holding back a yawn as she fell into her bed.

"Gams, legs for days, whatever," Tracy's voice becoming muffled as she nuzzled her face behind Kevin's neck.

"Myks?" came in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah, Trac?" Myka holding the back of her hand over her mouth to hide the long yawn.

"That sexy little black dress," Tracy mumbled.

"What about it?

"Still have it?" her voice becoming a slight snore. "The one mom made you get when you graddde...after cop school, she made you buy."

"I remember," Myka's eyes searching for holes in her eye lids.

"Wear it,"

"Thanks sis," Myka's voice fading to a whisper.


End file.
